the night
by kitty cat kiss
Summary: sarah meets sally one morning and falls in love


sarah ran for her life. she was terrified. the thing killed her mother. the only thing she loved. sarah turned around to see one of the things right behind her. she froze. "mommy" she whisper. the thing that ate her mother was right there. all of a sudden two women and one man flew towards the beast. the brown headed girl picked sarah up. the other girl and the man slashed the things neck. ever since that day all she wanted to do is become one of them.

chapter one

whyyyyyyyyy? its only 5. i wake to levis room only wanting to walk away because i heard what he was doing. but just to make sure i walk in. yup. i close the door slowly trying not to laugh. levi and eren every morning every night.i felt jealous because i never had a boy or girl friend. it was kinda love at first sight for them. i walk away laughing so hard i was crying. that really made my day. i bump in to a new girl. she was cute. "umm... wheres captain levi?" asked the new girl. "ughh... hahahha" i couldent tell her the truth. "he is doing it with eren." "who's eren! is that his girl friend?" omg i started laughing i forgot that eren was also a girls name! "no its his BOY friend!" "oh..." " i like you" i screamed out. she smiled. i smiled back. i walked up to her slowly. i think she knew what i wanted to do. levi walks out with eren on his back asleep. it looked really cute like a child on their fathers back. he walks past us. into erens hear something bang. levi walks out. " hello sally i didn't think you would come" i walk away into erens room to see if he was okay. he was dead asleep on the floor. that must have been the bang. i pick him up. oh god he could use a shower what did they do in there. never mind i don't wanna know. i place him in his bed. its now 6:30. i could use a nap. i walk into my room. sally's on my bed. i -i umm... "what are you doing?" " don't you like me" oh my god is running in my mind i knew this person shes not new i met her but where i don't care "YES" i slowly get in my bed. i scoot closer and closer. im right next to her now. she grabs my cheeks. i blush.

chapter 2

she kisses me. i kiss back. is this how I'm suppose to feel. i grab her side. she gets on top of me and lays down still holding my cheeks. i grab her other side with my free hand. she whispers i love you into my ear. i look up and see levi smiling in the door way. i let go she stops and looks behind her face turns red and she climbs off of me. he walks away. i go onto of her. and start kissing her she dose the same. i pull her shirt off. i take mines rubs my back. her soft hands felt like heaven. i rub her belly and she pulls me down by my bra. i bite her lip. like i see levi do to eren all the time. i think i did it to hard because her lip started bleeding. sally didn't seem to care she licked it and smiled. i get off of her. she smiles and gets off of the bed she stretches i see her rib cage pop out of her skin. i melted. love at first sight. she kicks me to the ground. punches my face.i look up.

chapter 3

she pulls me up by my short brown hair. she kisses me. drops me. and walks out. i love that girl. i turn and see eren and levi. " hi" "what were you doing" levi yells. mind you im still in my bra and pants. i blush. " i guess i fell in love." sally walks back in and grabs her shirt. smiles at levi with her bloody lip. levi grabs my arm pushes me against the wall. eren walks over too. levi punches me in the head knocking me out. when i awake im tied to a is on top of him. they are both fully naked. levi is screaming "eren god damn it dont go slow" i see sally tied up in the chair next to me still knocked out and gagged. "what the hell is going on here" levi walks up to me unties me and sally and ungagged both of us. sent us off to the other room. she pulls of my shirt and once again im knocked out. when i awake im in my bra and under pants. tied to my bed frame and gagged. she walks out of the rest room and as well dressed like i am her hair tied back in a pony tail. thats when every thing went wrong at 10:30 pm a titan breaks in im terrified. sally freezes insted of unting me she runs to get levi and eren im screaming to be let free levi looks in smiles and runs. im crying. the titan grabbes me. snaps my back. and eats me the way my mother was long ago.

the end


End file.
